The present invention relates to a distributed database system, and more specifically, to a query method for a distributed database system and query apparatus.
Today, with the widespread popularity of internet applications, storage and access of massive data has become the primary problem in database system design. It is already very difficult for a single database to handle user's requirements. To satisfy the storage and access of massive data, a distributed database system is being widely used. In the distributed database system, database devices at different physical nodes may store different physical database sub-tables that logically constitute one database table, respectively. This can be achieved through data sharding technique. The data sharding technique may partition a large database into a plurality of database sub-tables through horizontal or vertical sharding, which may be stored in the database devices with different physical locations respectively.